Commenor
Overview Commenor is known to be a large trading center since early in the days of interstellar travel. The location of this star system places itself on the path of a major trade route between the Core worlds and beyond, so Commenor presents itself first as a major refueling stop then, as the population builds, a major trade center on the route itself. The weather on this planet is pleasant, moderate summers and mild winters attract many immigrants yearly. The only unpleasant part of the year is during the spring monsoon seasons that affect large parts of the coastal areas, but the monsoon seasons typically do not last more than three standard weeks, so most consider them as a mere inconvenience. In addition to the traders, Commenorâ€™s summer seasons are often characterized by vacationers from all around the galactic core. Next to businesses related to trade, tourism is the second largest industry at Commenor. Major beach resorts overlooking the soft white sands report earnings that few hotels around the galaxy can compete with. One popular destination for vacationers is the tropic regions where one can trek the deserts with expert guides in the early mornings and spend the afternoon in the cool ocean waters, then head into one of the large cities for five-star restaurant treat, all within a couple hundred kilometers of each other. Commenor, due to its position as a major stop on a major trade route, also has political influences on Coruscant. Commenor is the seat of many trade-related guilds, including the Commenor Merchants Exchange Commission. The Commissionâ€™s membership, as the Commenor merchants Exchange Commission calls itself, include manufacturers, wholesalers, and retailers from not only Commenor but also many nearby systems including Corellia. UNC, a major personal health products manufacturer from Coruscant, is also a major member of the Commission. The Commission is known for supporting a large number of lobbyists on Coruscant, swaying the politicians with legislative powers to help merchants and manufacturers with favorable laws. The population of this world is a major consumer of many different types of products that are being transported back and forth on the trade route. It is also a major provider of agricultural products. Although Commenorâ€™s agriculture industry is no longer the scale as it once was, it still provides many chemicals. tools and equipment necessary for agriculture. The export on these items makes up nearly 75% of Commenorâ€™s total exports. The Battle of Commenor Initially the planet was under control of a private Imperial Citizen, Dunkler Kreus. However, he later disappeared, and by Y5, the planet began generating increased interest by both the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire due to its proximity to Rodia and the Rebel Alliance's Porbandar Base. Furthermore, Commenor was an entry point into the Corellian sector, and it was believed that depending on the investment in the planet by both sides, it could become a deciding factor in control of the Corellian sector. Initial Reconnaissance As the fifth galactic year began to draw to a close, Oilios Katastrefor stopped by the planet and layed out plans for a city, Commenor Delta, to be used to secure the planet from any future Imperial Activity. As Porbandar Base was still under development, Oilios had little time to fully begin operations. However as the Tyrius System became secure, Oilios became more confident that the Rebel Alliance could safely secure the planet. Starting Skirmishes After a short period of time, Oilios and a team of alliance civilian workers headed to the planet in the Journeyman, a bulk freightor that had seen sufficient use in the Rebel Alliance, before being sold. On the bulk freightor was a sufficient level of construction materials to build a small base and secure the planet. Unexpectedly however, several short ranged Tie Fighters were in the area and persued Captain Katastrefor. While initially able to evade the fighters, it revealed the Rebel Alliance's prescence on the planet. The initial construction crew then began to set up the base while Oilios ran back for resupplies. Unfortunately, the crew was overrun by Imperial forces lead by Flight Sargeant Dierdanna Morris who worked in direct contact with the Emperor himself. By the time Oilios returned, the entire crew had been taken prisoner. Commenor Beta Not to be dismayed, Oilios used funding from the Rebel alliance to build a second secret base, Commenor Beta. Oilios returned to the system restocked with materials, and this time was able to avoid being spotted by Tie Fighters in the atmosphere. Travelling low, under radar, Oilios planned out the base and began construction. After the crew had been adequadly set up, Oilios set out with another team to resume construction on the first base. While several more crew members were captured, both bases slowly began to progress. Nearly spoiled As Commenor Beta neared completion, Oilios noticed FLGT Morris' tie fighter conducting recon in the area near the base. Oilios immediately set up a decoy base in the north, Commenor Rebel Citadel, so that FSGT Morris would head over there. The decoy worked, and Beta managed to be completed, securing the planet for the Rebel Alliance Counter Attack and the End of the Invasion The Empire however was unwilling to give up. Sith Lord Uther Von Kaldreon and several other Katana Fleet Bulk Freightors were set up to provide a base for a counter offensive. Several possible bases were set up in the north during the initial skirmishes as well as a larger base built by 'indentured servants'. This base, according to Pro Consuel Zee Wolf was to provide 'affordable housing for indentured servants, complete with their own showers.' Such actions of course were considered genocide by many citizens of the galaxy, given the fact that hundreds of Abyssians were contributing to the project, while being overseen by a select few humans. Whether it was slavery, which is outlawed in the Corellian sector by terms of the Corsec-Imperial alliance, or Zee Wolf was correct, is a matter of personal opinion. Regardless, the counter attack failed. Rebel Forces began to show up in large numbers as a fleet was sent to reinforce the system. While Lord Kaldreon escaped capture, hundreds of Abyssians were fred. The population of Commenor escalted to over thirty million as improved economic conditions brought an influx of refugees. Notably however, some contreversy has come out regarding the treatment of the liberated servants. Dozens of asylums were found at Commenor. The Rebels claim that these are to help the Abyssians deal with post-traumatic stress syndrome and cope with the horrible treatment under the Empire. The Empire, in turn, uses this as an example of Rebel doublespeak, claiming the alliance treats aliens far worse then the Empire. Category:Planets